A Dios le pido
by Saya-Mitzra
Summary: ONESHOT/Songfic especial San Valentin! HeeroxRelena. R&R please.


"A Dios le pido" por Juanes  
  
  


Song Fic Gundam Wing   
  
Notas:  
_ los pensamiento entre comillas el resto es relato o hablado ok?  
_y como siempre nada de esto me pertenece bla bla bla…bueno solo los personajes y la letra claro porque el resto es invento mío jaja!!^^ Pero bueno lo importante es que no gano ni un centavo con eso y algunos se preguntaran entonces por que lo hago…simplemente contesto: me pregunto lo mismo ^^u así que no hagan caso jaja!!  
_ solo conseguí canciones en spanish y estaba apurada así que solo escogí de Juanes además me encantan ^o^ y no es todos los días que escribo o digo algo romántico así que no me maten please!  
_Como se darán dado cuenta es un fic GW: Heero Yuy x Reelena Peacecraft solo quería aclarar eso ^.^  
  


_Reelena suavemente se despertó. Se hallaba en una cama de suaves frazadas pero esta no era su casa ni mucho menos su habitación….El sol que lentamente empezaba su ascenso ese día aun con sus cálidos rayos no despertaban aun a la persona que se hallaba a su lado…_

  
Que mis ojos se despierten con la luz de tu mirada yo a Dios le pido

Que mi madre no se muera y que mi padre me recuerde a Dios le pido

Que te quedes a mi lado y que mas nunca te me vayas mi vida a Dios le pido

Que mi alma no descanse cuando de amarte se trate mi cielo a Dios le pido__

_Reelena_ "si mis padres supieran…pero yo lo amo, sí más que a mi propia vida por eso hago ese pedido al cielo. Madre espero que me comprendas, Padre perdóname siempre te tendré en mi memoria pero ahora ese chico comparte tu espacio en mi corazón.  
Te amo tanto! si tan solo pudiera decírtelo en palabras, mi amor no tendrá nunca límites ni descanso."  
  
_

Por los días que me quedan y las noches que aún no llegan yo a Dios le pido

Por los hijos de mis hijos y los hijos de tus hijos a Dios le pido

Que mi pueblo no derrame tanta sangre y se levante mi gente a Dios le pido

Que mi alma no descanse cuando de amarte se trate mi cielo a Dios le pido_   
  
_

_Reelena_ "La vida algo tan corto que solo dura un instante a los ojos de la eternidad….pero quiero pasarla junto a ti, cada momento, cada segundo que me sea permitido lo pasare a tu lado.  
Solo pido que esta paz que anhelamos llegue pronto que el mundo descubra que ese es el verdadero camino, que todos vean lo maravilloso que es el amor, la paz, la comprensión.   
Así solo así tu permanecerás a mi lado lo se…"_

Un segundo más de vida para darte y mi corazón entero entregarte

Un segundo más de vida para darte y a tu lado por siempre yo quedarme   
Un segundo más de vida yo a Dios le pido   
  
__

_Reelena_ "Si tan solo pudiera hacer que este fragmento de tiempo que vivo en este instante durara para siempre. Tu rostro ahora refleja paz, tu cuerpo esta relajado pareces una persona normal solo, tu alma encuentra paz en estos momentos que pasamos juntos, lo se.   
Por eso ruego para que la paz dure, que ya no te atormentes por el pasado, que vivas el presente a mi lado…"_

Y que si me muero sea de amor y si me enamoro sea de vos

Y que de tu voz sea este corazón todos los días a Dios le pido

Y que si me muero sea de amor y si me enamoro sea de vos

Y que de tu voz sea este corazón todos los días a Dios le pido

A Dios le pido  
  


_  
Reelena_ "Daría mi vida por ti, mi amor no tiene fronteras ni limites. Ese sentimiento tan calido que invade mi ser al estar cerca de ti. No lo cambiare nunca por nada, tan solo deseo que te quedes junto a mí, un instante aunque sea un segundo mas eso me llenaría…"_

Que mis ojos se despierten con la luz de tu mirada yo a Dios le pido

Que mi madre no se muera y que mi padre me recuerde a Dios le pido

Que te quedes a mi lado y que mas nunca te me vayas mi vida a Dios le pido

Que mi alma no descanse cuando de amarte se trate mi cielo a Dios le pido_   
  
_

_Reelena_ "Tus ojos tan fríos a veces, aun recuerdo cuando quisiste matarme en ese momento tu mirada era fría pero dentro muy dentro de tu corazón yacía esa calidez que me transmitiste anoche….padre siempre te recuerdo, sigo tus pasos pero también busco mi felicidad la persona que me llene…creo que ya lo halle.  
Pronto, muy pronto lo presentare ante Uds. Para mi solo existe él, ese chico que alguna vez me amenazó…si aquel chico venido del espacio…."_

Un segundo más de vida para darte y mi corazón entero entregarte

Un segundo más de vida para darte y a tu lado por siempre yo quedarme   
Un segundo más de vida yo a Dios le pido   
  


_Reelena_ "Un momento mas quédate junto a mi, que tu alma y cuerpo descansen. Yo siempre te espere, quisiera que te quedaras, que dejes esa existencia tan cruda. Una vez me dijiste que ese era tu estilo de vida que no podrías cambiarlo, que solo conocías esa manera de vivir hasta morir….pero….yo pude enseñarte muchas cosas, ahora luces distinto…."_

Y que si me muero sea de amor y si me enamoro sea de vos

Y que de tu voz sea este corazón todos los días a Dios le pido

Y que si me muero sea de amor y si me enamoro sea de vos

Y que de tu voz sea este corazón todos los días a Dios le pido   
  


_Reelena_ "mírate ahora dormido como un niño inocente, como si el mundo hubiera dejado de existir….eso tal vez seria lo mejor así podrías quedarte conmigo. El sol pronto te despertara arrancándote de mi lado. un nuevo día empieza, pronto te iras…"_

Y que si me muero sea de amor y si me enamoro sea de vos

Y que de tu voz sea este corazón todos los días a Dios le pido

Y que si me muero sea de amor y si me enamoro sea de vos

Y que de tu voz sea este corazón todos los días a Dios le pido

_  
Reelena_ "quisiera que los amaneceres dejaran de existir tal vez así te conserva a mi lado….Mira el astro rey ya llego a tu pelo, pronto alcanzara tu rostro…los rayos hacen que tu cabello tome tonalidades claras, doradas, y hasta rojizas…por que la noche no dura mas? La luna fácilmente se rinde ante el sol. Las estrella desaparecen en el amanecer tal como tu lo haces, como nosotros lo hacemos….nuestra unión se disuelve al tiempo que un nuevo día se crea…"_

Y que si me muero sea de amor y si me enamoro sea de vos

Y que de tu voz sea este corazón todos los días a Dios le pido

Y que si me muero sea de amor y si me enamoro sea de vos

Y que de tu voz sea este corazón todos los días a Dios le pido

_  
Reelena_ "el sol ya casi llega a tu rostro. Pronto tus ojos se abrirán…lo único reconfortante será tu dulce mirada, la misma que me robo el corazón….luego cambiara, me dirás que te iras…otra vez…hasta cuando será? Aunque sea por unos minutos siempre me parece una eternidad…la noción del tiempo se pierde cuando te alejas…ya el sol alcanzo tus ojos. Observo el movimiento, tu cuerpo empieza a despertar…tu rostro hace una mueca de descontento…tus ojos lentamente se abren…ya puedo ver tus pupilas azules.  
Esos ojos…esa mirada tan profunda como el mismo espacio….aquella que me robó el corazón…"  
  
_

Todos los días  yo a Dios le pido  
  


_Heero_ Reelena…  
Reelena_ Heero…  
  
Ambos se abrazan tiernamente, finalmente se suman en un largo y profundo beso.  
Instantes después Heero se viste y se marcha dejando a Reelena en la cama la mirada fija hacia un sobre en la cómoda frente a la cama.  
Se para y alza el sobre.   
 Para Reelena  
Lo abre dentro una carta escrita a mano por el propio Heero Yuy.  
Reelena aunque estemos separados siempre estas en mi corazón, no olvides mi amor…….hoy parece ser un día muy especial y solo quería decirte cuanto significas por mi. Mi corazón mi alma serán tuyas por la eternidad Feliz San Valentín.  
  
_

_Heero Yuy  
   
PD_ pasare por ti a las 7pm espero estés lista._

_Notas_ bah! Me salio romántico hasta muy meloso creo para San Valentín ^_^ me retuve de poner otra cosa en el fic tuve que amarrarme los dedos y quitar algunas teclas para que no me salga en algo trágico muajaja!!^o^ si les interesa saber el final alternativo escríbanme al mail: ayachan_g@yahoo.com.mx especificando que se trata del songfic o déjenlo en el review ok? Eso es todo tengo que postear los demás ^_~  
  
_  
  



End file.
